mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Privileged Die Slow
The Privileged Die Slow is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview In this chapter, Lincoln Clay takes over the Frisco Fields district of New Bordeaux. There are two rackets, the PCP racket run Bobby Bastian and the slave trade racket run by Chester Moreau. Narrative Southern Union Lincoln meets Jackie Grimaldi at the Briar Patch in Frisco Fields to discuss what she knows about the Southern Union. She's investigating Chester Moreau, and as far as she can tell he finances it. While she doesn't have all the answers, she knows it's deep, it's secret, and it's bringing in a lot of money, much more than a territory like Frisco Fields should bring in. The bureau has been looking into it for a while, but no one's talking. She suggest Lincoln find a way to attract their attention. PCP Lincoln meets with Bear Donnelly at the Quik Lodge Motel to get intel on the PCP racket in Frisco Fields. He tells Lincoln that he doesn't know much about the operation, but he's learned that a while back Olivia Marcano hired a top-notch chemist named Bobby Bastian and tasked him with upgrading her operations. This is making it impossible for small time cooks to compete, and they even have taxis delivering their product. Olivia also brought in a couple of other eggheads from San Francisco, and Bear suggests that Lincoln start by going after them. Walkthrough Southern Union Talk to Jackie Grimaldi. *Head to the Briar Patch restaurant in Frisco Fields and talk with Jackie, who will give Lincoln what little intel she has on the Southern Union. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $100,000. Interrogate Southern Union brothers. *This objective will be given in two parts. *The first part has three possible informants, two of which will appear on your map. Interrogating either one of them will lead to the location of five Southern Union Racket Enforcers. *Killing the informant will earn you $2000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $4000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Brother Matthew will be hiding out in a small trailer park on the outskirts of Frisco Fields with three of his men. **Brother Peter will be hanging around a Griffin gas station with three of his men. **Brother Simon will be hanging out at his church with three of his men. *The second part of the objective will come after you do $15,000 in damage to the racket. This informant will give Lincoln the name of Bellaire's Supermarket. One informant will appear from a possible two. *You may kill or recruit him for the same result as before. **Brother Paul will be at the Everyday Laundromat with his men and $750 in cash. **The Port Authority Officer will appear at his residence in the Hilltop Estates subdivision of Frisco Fields along with a few men and $1500 in cash. Kill the Southern Union enforcers. *There are five Southern Union enforcers to kill, each surrounded by a crew of six men. Killing each will cause $7500 in damage to the racket. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Uncle James will be hanging out east of the Duvall Hall Science Center, under a bridge leading to Downtown. **Uncle Bartholomew will be with his men behind the Midtown Lanes Bowl. **Uncle Andrew will be located at a Cavar Construction site across from a small marina. **Uncle Jude can be found in a parking lot behind the Fareham Grocery in the western slums of Frisco Fields. **Uncle Thaddeus will be having a pool party with his crew at his house. There's also $3500 on a table, and upgraded versions of the De'Leo Apollo and Samson Opus are parked out front. Raid Southern Union gatherings. *There are three gatherings that can be raided. You must destroy the supplies located at each one to complete the objective. **The Southern Union Camp is located in northwest Frisco Fields and will result in about $3700 in damage to the racket, including $1500 in cash sitting on a stack of tires. **The Southern Union Residence is located in the Hilltop Estates subdivision and will result in about $3800 in damage, including $1500 in cash at the location. **The Southern Union Heritage Center is located in the eastern area of Frisco Fields and will result in about $7300 in damage, including the $3000 in cash found in the building. *The locations of the three gatherings may not show on the map initially. Reloading the game usually fixes this. Destroy Southern Union supplies. *There are two locations for this objective, each with $1500 in cash. The western location will result in $2500 in total damage, and the eastern one will cause $4500 in total damage. **This objective is bugged and will remain open after completing both marked locations. Talk to Jackie Grimaldi. *Once you interrogate the second informant, you may return to Jackie to tell her what you've learned or continue with the remaining objectives. When you return, Lincoln tells Jackie about Bellaire's Supermarket, and she connects it with Chester Moreau, who's the majority owner of the store. She then ties it together with her intel about something big happening at 10 pm that night, and sends Lincoln to investigate. **When this objective appears, a bug may cause the map marker for Jackie to be separate from it, resulting in two map markers. Investigate Bellaire's Grocery Store. *After waiting for nightfall, make your way inside Bellaire's and upstairs where Mason Carter will be holding a slave auction. Interrogating him will reveal the locations of two groups of human trafficking victims and the location of the Coyote's money stash. His death will cause $20,000 damage to the racket. An additional $12,250 in cash can be found throughout the store. Rescue human trafficking victims. *There are two groups of victims; freeing each group will do $25,000 in damage. *The Gaudets are being held inside the Southern Union Bunker. There will be a few men and $2750 inside. *The Fossats are being held at the Southern Union Cabin. There will be a few men and $2750 at the location. Rob the Coyote. *Head to the Coyote Shack and take the stash of $10,000 kept there, causing the same amount of damage to the racket. Talk to Jackie Grimaldi. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Jackie or continue working on the remaining objectives. She will inform Lincoln that after staking out an apartment in the French Ward listed under his kid's name, Chester was seen slipping back into Frisco Fields with some of his cronies and is now over at his grocery store. Kill Chester Moreau. *Head back to Bellaire's Supermarket, where you will find Chester. He cannot be recruited, and killing him will earn you $2000. *The initial earn of this racket will be $50,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. This can be raised to a maximum of $70,000 by completing the appropriate trafficking mission. PCP Talk to Bear Donnelly. *Head to the Quik Lodge Motel where Bear Donnelly will be waiting. He will inform Lincoln about the PCP racket run by Bobby Bastian out of the Duvall Hall Science Center. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $50,000. Interrogate Bobby's dealers. *There are two Racket Informants for this objective who will appear on your map, but only one of them needs to be interrogated. Questioning him will reveal the money stash at the taxi garage. *Killing the informant will earn you $2000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $4000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Rodney Prejean will be at the Drive-In restaurant with a couple of men. **Pete Lacour will be in the courtyard of an apartment complex in southwest Frisco Fields with a few men and $1500 in cash. Rob the taxi garage. *Head to the Priority Cabs garage, where you will find about ten men, a Cash Box containing $20,000, and a note. Find and eliminate PCP taxis. *They will be driving around Frisco Fields in a green and white Priority Cabs variant of the Eckhart Taxi. There are a total of five cars, each with four men inside. Killing the driver will do $5000 in racket damage. PCP chemicals. *There are five locations around Frisco Fields where the chemicals are being held. If you've wiretapped the district they will show on your map; otherwise, you will have to find them individually. *Four of the locations have a unique version of the Samson ST 45 Tank Truck that needs to be destroyed, causing $5000 in racket damage. They will also have up to three groups of barrels that can be destroyed for an additional $2000 damage each, and a satchel containing $1250. *A fifth location behind the Stray Kitty Lounge only has three groups of barrels and a satchel containing $875. Destroying the standard Samson tank truck parked there is not part of the objective. Kill Bastian's PCP cooks. *There are three cooks, who are the equivalent of Racket Enforcers for this racket. Killing each will do $10,000 in damage to the racket. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Gabe Chauvin will be in a house with his crew along with $2000 in cash and a note. **"Beaks" Brunner will be in a trailer park in northwest Frisco Fields along with some men, $2500 in cash, some PCP chemical barrels, and a note. **Lonnie Grima will be in a warehouse behind Blarney's Pub with $2000 and some PCP chemical barrels. Talk to Bear Donnelly. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Bear or continue working on the remaining objectives. When you return, he will tell Lincoln that Bastian is now over at Duvall Hall Science Center. Confront Bobby Bastian. *Go to the Duvall Hall Science Center and confront Bastian. You may kill him to earn $2000 or recruit him to add $5000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $50,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. This can be raised to a maximum of $70,000 by completing the appropriate trafficking mission. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay